Asset to the Throne
by Sammy McCallister
Summary: Andréa Sachs isn't exactly who she says she is. When Miranda needs help, Andy will step up & keep her from doing something she could regret later, but at what cost? This is a Mirandy story with strong Princess Diaries undercurrents. Rating may change in upcoming chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello all. I know I've been gone for a while, but college and trying to train/study to join the Navy has been hectic. I'm supposed to contributing to a 5-page paper that is my final, but this concept has been giving me major writer's block, so I decided to write it. Let me know what you think. R&R!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries or Devil Wears Prada. I do own part of the story line and a character or two in the hopefully future chapters. I don't want your money and I'm college student so please don't sue me and try to get mine.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Sammy**

* * *

**Andy POV**

I really didn't know how I was going to tell Miranda that I had to leave her during Paris Fashion Week, and then add to the new knowledge that they were going to try and oust her. I knew I could do something to stop it, but it wasn't how I wanted her to find out. I just wanted to a normal life for a little while. I guess it's never normal when your royalty.

The elevator dinged as it came to the ground floor. I'd been trying to call Miranda, but the foolish woman wasn't taking my call. As the elevator doors opened on my floor, I sighed and pulled out my cellphone and dialed the number I know by heart.

Upon entering my room, the person answered.

"Amelia! So nice to hear from you, dear. Are you ready to assume the throne?" My Grand-mère exclaimed.

"Hi, Grand-mère. I am, but I need your assistance on something. Do you think you can make it Paris by tonight? It is very important to me." I replied.

"Of course I can, dear. Would you like to explain to me why though?"

"It regards our stock in Elias-Clark. The man you put in charge of our control share is under the misguided impression he can make certain decisions without the family's approval and is in the middle of staging a coup that will end horrendously if we don't correct it in time."

"Very well, Amelia. Am I to understand that you have a plan?"

"I do."

"Are you willing to stand by your decision if and or when the time comes?"

"I will."

"I'm on my way. Handle what you need to before I get there."

"Of course, Grand-mère. Thank you."

"It's a pleasure, dear. You'll have to fully explain what's going on when I arrive."

"Consider it done. I'll see you soon."

"Yes. See you shortly, Amelia."

Once I hung up the phone, I was relieved only briefly. I knew that I had to make sure the wrong people weren't hurt by the end of this. I paced my room for a short while before I decided on the right course of action. Pulling out my phone, I scrolled down to the correct name and clicked.

"Six! Where have you been?" the caller exclaimed.

"Hey, Nigel. Sorry I've been out of touch. Can you come to my suite? What I need to tell you can't be discussed over the phone." I questioned sheepishly.

"Sure. I'll be there in 10."

Before I could respond, Nigel had hung up. I shook my head. He really has been friends with Miranda for far too long.

I was pulled out of my musing by a knock at the door. I pulled it open to come face to face with Joe. I threw myself into his arms. Joe wasn't much of an affectionate person, but I hadn't seen him in over a year. He could deal with it.

"It's lovely to see you as well, Princess. Your grandmother called to inform me that she'd be arriving here first before we made the trip back to Genovia and that I should come to you in case you needed my assistance." Joe said as I released him and let him enter the room.

"Yes. Thank you for coming. I'm waiting on a friend and then I'll explain it to the both of you." I said just as there was another knock on the door. "That'll be him now." I said as I pulled the door open again.

"So what's up, Six? Why the secrecy, hmm?" Nigel asked as he entered the room without giving me the chance to politely invite him in. As he crossed the threshold completely, he noticed Joe for the first time. "Who is he? I know your heart's in the right place, but he really isn't my type, Six. No offense." He added as he turned to Joe.

"None taken as I'm not gay." Joe replied calmly.

"Nigel, this is Joe. He's my bodyguard and the head of security for the royal family. Joe, this is Nigel. He's been a dear friend to me while I've been in the States these past couple of months." I said as I closed the door and sat on the couch in the room.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Kipling." Joe said as he nodded in Nigel's direction.

"How does he know my last name?" Nigel asked quietly.

"It's his job to know about everyone who has direct access to the crown. Even if he isn't with me." I answered.

"Now that that is settled. Would you please explain why we're here and why is your grandmother coming to Paris after not setting foot in France for almost half a decade?" Joe asked as he took a seat.

"Yes. Well, I'm planning to remove Irv Ravitz once and for all from Elias-Clark and assuring that Miranda does not have to worry about anyone trying to remove her from _Runway_. Then I must take my leave and go back to take my throne."

"Leave? And go where? Your throne? How are you going to get rid of Irv? Shouldn't Miranda be here for this?" Nigel sprouted out questions as he paced.

"Yes, she should be, but the bloody woman isn't taking my call. I'm not Andrea Sachs. Well, I am, but not really and because of who I really am, I have the power to do just what I plan to."

"Who are you if not just Andrea Sachs?"

"I am Amelia Andrea Mignonette Grimaldi Sachs Thermopolis Renaldo, Princess of Genovia, at least for the next couple of days. After which, I will become Queen of Genovia and the reason I have to leave."

Nigel was stunned and I couldn't really blame him. I'd just dropped a very big piece of information into his lap. I figured I'd give him a minute to process and turned to Joe.

"Can you get me in touch with Adrian? I need him to draw up those contracts now."

"Of course, Princess. If you'll excuse me."

I nodded and Joe left my suite quietly. I moved to my suitcase that was sitting half packed on my bed and figured I might as well get it down. After taking out my clothes for tomorrow, I began to meticulously pack my other belongings. Just as I was about to put the final things into my pack, Nigel spoke.

"So you're really just leaving?"

"I don't really have a choice, Nige. My country needs me and I need to be there."

"What about Miranda?"

"Why do you think I'm doing all of this? Miranda will be able to keep _Runway_ and everything will stay the same in her world without the added stress of having to deal with Irv."

"I meant, what about your feelings for her?"

My head snapped up to gape at him.

"I don't know why you'd have such an idea, Nigel, but I do not have feelings for Miranda. She's my boss. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Nigel shook his head and then said, "If that's what you need to tell yourself. What do you need me to do?"

I sighed and shook my head. I couldn't think about Miranda that way right now. "I need you to make sure she doesn't do anything foolish. My grandmother will be here tonight and we'll deal with everything. I just can't leave and know that something could go wrong."

"Alright. I'll keep an eye on her."

Nigel stood up to leave, but before he could reach for the door knob, I spoke again.

"Nigel, I must emphasize that what was said in this room not be spoken about to anyone. Any of it. I will leave tomorrow and Miranda will not know who I am or my involvement in the events that will take place. Am I clear?"

"Yes, your royal Highness."

I shook my head, because I knew he wouldn't like that, but it's the only way it could be. I didn't say anything else and then I heard the click of the door closing.

_**The next afternoon…**_

Everything had been sorted out. My grandmother's presence had been made known and the change in schedule had been made appropriately. She would speak before Irv or Miranda. I tried repeatedly to get a hold of her, but she still wouldn't answer. So I don't know what she had planned, but I knew today would be different for everyone.

As I stood in the back, the MC of the event came forward to make the announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in six years, we are graced with a real honor. It is my personal pleasure to introduce you to Clarisse Marie Grimaldi Renaldo, Queen of Genovia and controlling member of the board of directors of Eliaa-Clark."

The room exploded in applause and I couldn't help but smile. My Grand-mère has always been well loved. Now these people will see why she is also feared.

"Good afternoon, everyone. As you all know, I don't typically get involved with these sorts of events, but it has been brought to my attention that there needs to be a change in leadership."

As she said that, Irv's face went pale, along with Jacqueline Follet's and Christian Thompson's. I couldn't contain my smirk, so that's how deep the rabbit hole goes. I noticed that Miranda went stiff for a moment before calling over Nigel. He visibly paled before he relaxed and smiled. After nodding, he went back to his seat with a permanent smile. I briefly wondered what that was about before I looked back to my Grand-mère.

"Upon the information I have received, effective immediately, it has been agreed upon by me and the other members of the board that Irv Ravitz is no longer Chairman of the Board." She paused as the crowd began to murmur. Then continued, "With that decision made, the seat will be taken over by my granddaughter when the time is appropriate until then the interim chair is Ms. Miranda Priestly." Stepping away from the microphone, my Grand-mère began to clap. I immediately joined soon followed by everyone else in the room.

Later in the afternoon, the announcement was made that Nigel would be taking over James Holt International as he had been told. I stayed within the background, but when his eyes found mine, I raised my glass to toast him. He smiled brilliantly at me and I could tell he understood what I meant yesterday even if it was only beginning to make sense to me.

Joe came to my side and informed me that I needed to get ready to go. I nodded and looked at Miranda briefly before turning to leave. I knew that this was the last time I would see her for a while and when we did see each other, I wouldn't be her favorite person.

**Miranda POV**

When the announcement that Clarisse was going to be at the luncheon I knew it could either be very good or disastrous for me. When she made her announcement, I couldn't have been happier. I had no clue this was going to happen, but it saved me some grief. I sent a text to James and Jacqueline as soon as she was finished.

_To: J. Holt, J. Follet_

_From: Miranda P._

_It would seem as our plans have changed yet again. Nigel will be the head of James Holt International and it would seem this has been settled._

_That's all._

Once that was done, I called Nigel over. I had to tell him myself what almost happened. When he kneeled near my chair, I spoke directly to him and kept my voice low enough so only he could hear.

"I had plans to give the new position at James Holt to Jacqueline."

As soon as I spoke her name, he tensed.

"However, with the new change in leadership, that will not be necessary. I am only speaking of it because I trust you and consider you a friend, Nigel. Know that had things not gone this way and I had to continue with my plan, I would've repaid you."

"I know, Miranda. I think we both have a guardian angel looking out for our wellbeing."

With a small smile, I nodded and he went back to his chair.

As the luncheon continued, I began to wonder where Andréa was. I hadn't seen her since the event yesterday and she stopped trying to reach me. I sincerely hope that all is well with her. I began to question why I cared about the wellbeing of my assistant when I've never cared about a previous one.

I was about to pull out my cellphone to call her, when I realized Clarisse was walking my way. I genuinely smiled at the woman whom I've known for several years, but have only met a handful of times.

"Miranda." Clarisse said as she kissed my cheek.

"Your Majesty." I countered as I kissed her hand.

"None of that now, Miranda. We've known each other long enough to forgo such formalities."

"You're right there, Clarisse."

"I take that the change in plans this afternoon pleases you."

"Undeniably. I am confused on something, however. Would you mind clarifying?"

"Yes, I will try. What is it?"

"How was it you knew about Mr. Ravitz's plan to try and get rid of me?"

"That I can answer. My granddaughter told me."

"Your granddaughter? Whom would that be and how would she know about such a thing?"

"Amelia knows many things and tries to help when she knows that those she cares for deeply have the potential to be hurt. I believe you are one of those people, though I doubt even she has figured out why that is just yet. When you meet again, you may ask her."

"Again? Clarisse, I assure you that I have never met an Amelia from your bloodline."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Miranda. Unfortunately, I must go. There is something in my country that must be addressed. Until next time, dear."

Clarisse moved in to kiss my cheek again before she was gone. I have no clue what to make of that, but I'm sure I will when the time comes. As I followed her eyes out, I noticed that Andréa was leaving as well. Where on Earth is she going?

I pulled out my cellphone and called her, but she never answered. She didn't show up to any of the other events during Paris Fashion Week and she never returned to the office the following Monday in New York. In fact, her desk was cleared with only a small note left in the place where her Statue of Liberty figurine stood.

_**Miranda,**_

_**I'm sorry. There isn't much I can say right now other than that.**_

_**Hopefully soon you will know why, but for now, I believe congratulations are in order.**_

_**I know you will continue to make Runway the frontier magazine.**_

_**Don't disappoint me.**_

_**Andy Sachs**_

What the bloody hell does that mean? Don't disappoint her? She's the one whose abandoned me and _Runway_! Foolish, ignorant, silly, beautiful girl! Beautiful? Where had that come from? Well, yes Andréa has always been beautiful, even in that ghastly cerulean blue sweater, hideous skirt and knee high socks, with her "comfortable shoes". The girl had left me before I could fire her. The girl had left me before I could begin to be able to explain the pain I'm feeling now that her absence is so pronounced.

What do I do now?

The divorce will be finalized before the end of the month and I'll have failed in another marriage. I could only hope that whenever we crossed paths again, Andréa would have the answers to these feelings and put an end to the pain resonating in my heart that was never there with the departure of either of my ex-husbands.

Little did I know that her reappearance would make things a hell of a lot easier than I could've planned.

* * *

**A/N: Hell of a first chapter, right? I know. If I do keep this going like I have planned, it'll be a short fluffy piece. No real angst or drama. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! I have to start by saying thank you! The response to chapter one was incredible. I'm glad you all liked it. Because I'm an awesome writer, and the fact that I had some time to spare, I decided to give you guys another chapter. A lot goes down here, but not enough. -insert evil laugh here- I hope you guys like it. R&R!**

**See disclaimer in chapter one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Andy POV**

It had been a long flight home and though I couldn't rest when I returned to the castle, after so long away, I was beyond thankful to be home. I thought it was funny how even having grown up in the States, it wasn't my home anymore. Genovia was, although I couldn't shake the feeling that something was missing. I didn't know what it was and with other pressing matters at the time, I didn't dwell upon it.

One of the Dukes believed that my Grand-mère was no longer fit to run our country and had gathered like-minded men to try and overthrow her. In an attempt to keep control and faith in our people, I would take over the crown as soon as the coronation ceremony could be taken place.

By the end of the week, I was officially Queen of Genovia. During the first month, it was hectic due to the massive amounts of protocol based on the old traditions. I'd finally settled into my new position and lifestyle. My routine was a little flexible, but always filled with all manners of meetings with the various surrounding countries and with the nobles that primarily resided in Genovia.

_**Two months later…**_

This morning I woke up and had a minor surprise when I looked at my cellphone. A new email from an old friend.

_From: Cass P._

_To: Andy S._

_Subject: You DISAPPEARED!_

_Andy!_

_I've been trying to get ahold of you, but your cell number isn't the same now. I really need to talk to you. Things have changed here since you've gone. Mom has a new job, but she seems sadder. I hear her crying at night sometimes. Caro and I don't know how to reach out and be there for her. I don't know why you left, but could you give me a call as soon as you can? Hopefully we'll talk soon._

_Cassidy_

There were unshed tears in my eyes when I finished reading the email. Due to the time difference, I couldn't call her right then and there, but I decided to email her back.

_From: Andy S._

_To: Cass P._

_Subject: RE: You DISAPPEARED!_

_Cassidy,_

_I'm so sorry. I needed to leave. I can explain it to you, but I think it would be better if I could discuss it with you in person. I'm not sure what's going on with your Mom, but I'm going to try and help you find out. When you wake up, email me and I'll ring you to give you the details of my plan. I didn't mean for you and Caro to think that I had abandoned you. I would NEVER do that. I didn't know if you guys even still wanted to hear from me and I chickened out every time I thought about calling. Then I just got busy, but that isn't an excuse. Email me and I'll call you. We'll talk. I promise._

_Love,_

_Andy_

Apparently, I'd been away from New York long enough. It was time to get things in order there. Dressing for the day, I set off to find my Grand-mère. I found her along with Joe having breakfast.

"Good morning, Amelia." My Grand-mère greeted me.

"Morning, Grand-mère. Morning Joe." I greeted in return as I took my seat at the table.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm doing well. There is, however, something that I must do."

"Oh? What would that be?"

"I need to return to New York."

My request caught both of them off guard. My Grand-mère was the first to recover.

"Why?" she asked as she set her napkin down.

"There's business that needs to be taken care of there." I said as I played with the end of my napkin.

"Elias-Clark or something else?" she asked knowingly.

"Elias-Clark, yes, but other things as well." I answered truthfully.

"Hmm … Very well. Joe will accompany you back to New York tonight and I'll inform the board that you're on your way. Good luck, my darling."

I nodded and kissed my Grand-mère on the cheek before returning to my breakfast.

Several hours later, everything was planned. I would be leaving shortly and then I could sort out things back in the States, New York primarily. I was double checking my luggage when an email came in. Hoping it was from Cass, I quickly moved to the phone.

_From: Cass P._

_To: Andy S._

_Subject: RE: RE: You DISAPPEARED!_

_I'm awake. Are you free? Can you call now?_

_Cass_

Rather than reply I scrolled through my contacts until I got to her name and called her.

"Hello?" her young voice answered.

"Hi, Cassidy." I replied.

"Andy!" she squeaked.

"Yes, it's me. What time is it there?"

"A little after 7 in the morning."

"Alright. I'm really sorry I disappeared on you."

"I know. Can you tell me why?"

"Not now. I'm leaving here in half an hour and I should be there before the business day ends."

"Where is 'here'?"

"Cassidy…"

"You can't blame me for trying."

"I guess not, no."

"How long are you going to be here?"

"I don't know that yet, but as long as it takes to get things back to normal."

"Normal would be you staying." I heard a voice say in the background.

"Is that Caro?"

"Yes." the voice answered.

"Hello, Caro. How are you?"

"I've been better." She replies closer to the phone.

"Well, we'll try and get you back to normal too, but I can't stay there. It's not my home anymore."

"But it could be." they reply in unison.

"It could, yes, but that's not possible. It's not how things are now."

"Why did you change it?" Caro asked. She'd always been the blunter of the two.

"I didn't have a choice in the timing, but it would've happened anyway. I promise I'll answer all of your questions when I get there."

Joe appeared in my doorway and I knew we needed to head to the plane hangar.

"Girls, I have to go to the plane now. I'll call you as soon as the initial work is done and we can meet, okay?"

"Okay, Andy." they answered in unison.

"Alright. I love you both. Behave for your mother."

"We will and –"

"We love you too." they answered.

I smiled as I hung up. Two months without my baby dragons was really too long. I had intentions on reaching out, but I figured it wouldn't be appreciated. Now that I know that wasn't the case, I wasn't going to go that long without talking to them ever again.

When the plane finally landed at JFK, there was a car waiting to take us directly to Elias-Clark. Grand-mère told me that she'd called a mandatory meeting that would take place and would help me get things on track. I never know how that woman knows what I intended to do lately, but she's remarkable.

I stepped off the elevator and was greeted with a shriek. Joe immediately moved to protect me. When we realized that there was no threat, he moved and I saw Emily. She looked as if she'd seen a ghost then her face changed and the anger there was directed at me.

"You cannot be here. Leave! Now!" she said as she moved towards me with the intention on forcing me. As soon as her hand came to rest on my arm, Joe had her against the wall.

"What the hell?!" she called out. "Who the hell is this guy and why won't he let go?" she continued.

"You will not touch the Queen again. If I release you and you attempt that again, I will not be as gentle." Joe said in a menacing voice.

Emily nodded and he let her go. As she turned, she rubbed her shoulder.

"Queen?! What in the bloody hell is he talking about?" Emily asked more calmly.

"That I don't have time to discuss with you. This little episode has made me late for my meeting. If you'll excuse us." I said as I moved down the corridor to the conference room.

As I walked in, I noticed that my Grand-mère was projected on the wall. She smiled as I entered the room. Miranda looked as if she was going to be sick. The rest of the board looked confused as to why I was here. I looked back at my Grand-mère and she took the introduction.

"You're right on time, dear. Ladies and gentlemen, as I was just explaining, my granddaughter Amelia will be taking her position of the board effective immediately. For those of you, who don't know her, please allow me to introduce my granddaughter, Amelia Andrea Mignonette Grimaldi Sachs Thermopolis Renaldo, Queen of Genovia and the new Chairwoman of the Board of Elias-Clark."

When she said my full name, Miranda gasped before she could control her reaction. I only saw the shock on her face for a few moments before her mask of indifference was firmly back in place. My Grand-mère nodded to me and I returned it just barely.

"Well, now that she's arrived, I'll allow her to take over. Amelia, if you need anything, you know to just call."

"Of course, Grand-mère. I'll keep you updated."

"Splendid. Good evening, ladies and gentlemen."

As the screen went on stand-by, everyone in the room changed their attention to me.

"Well, I'd like to just have an overview of what it is you all have planned for next month's issue and then I'll be around for an hour or so if anyone would like to speak to me about anything specific." I say as I take a seat at the head of the table.

No one spoke for a minute and my patience isn't what it used to be so I added, "Well…"

That seemed to jump start them. After a few random coughs and throat's being cleared, they explained the concept and went over the preliminary budget. Half an hour later, I was satisfied and they all knew what it was I expected and wanted to accomplish.

As I stood, Joe rose with me and handed me my coat. I smiled fondly at him and turned to leave when I felt a hand halt me. Turning, I came face to face with Miranda.

"I'd like to speak with you." She said in her typical soft voice.

"Of course. My office or yours?" I asked. It didn't matter to me, but I knew she'd prefer her's so that she'd be more comfortable and in control of the situation.

"Mine will do." she answered.

"Very well. I don't have much time I have another engagement after leaving here." I said to her as I pulled out my phone to send a quick text.

_To: Cass P., Caro P._

_From: Andy S._

_Hey, Sparrows. With your mom now. As soon as I leave here, I'm coming to see you._

_Andy_

"Joe, will you have the car waiting. We need to go and see the Sparrows, remember?" I said to Joe as I got two text messages.

_From: Cass P._

_To: Andy S._

_Awesome._

_From: Caro P._

_To: Andy S,_

_We're almost ready._

"Of course, Your Majesty." Joe replied as he relayed the message to my driver.

With a nod, I turned to see that Miranda's surprised face was back in full.

"Shall we?" I asked and gestured for her to walk first.

Her response was a curt nod and then to swiftly move to her office. As we reached her outer office, Emily was there, pen at the ready. Miranda began firing off a list of commands at break neck speed.

"Call James and tell him that his showing time is approved. I want his ideas for the shoot no later than 10 am tomorrow. Inform Nigel that the layout is mediocre and needs to be changed before the run through tomorrow at 1. Make sure you get the information of whomever it is my daughters are having dinner with this evening and hold all my calls. I am not to be disturbed until further notice."

"Yes, Miranda." Emily answered.

Emily glared at me as I walked behind Miranda into her office. Once we were both in the room, Joe closed the door and stood guard. I watched as Miranda walked around her desk and sat in her chair. I remained standing as I leaned against the wall just right of the double doors.

"Sit." she commanded.

I laughed and shook my head.

"I'm fine standing. Thank you all the same though." I replied as I crossed my arms loosely over my chest.

She huffed quietly and looked at the painting on her. I knew her well enough that she was uncertain as to how to proceed so I figured I'd break the ice.

"Is there something you'd like to ask me, Miranda?" I kept my voice calm and waited for her to collect herself.

"Why did you do all of this?" she hissed.

"All of what precisely? I've been very busy these last few months, Miranda. Made countless decisions. So I'm going to need you to be a little more specific."

"You got rid of Irv."

"I did."

You made me interim Chairwoman."

"I did."

"You have given the impression that you will not have _Runway_ without me at the helm."

"I did."

"Can you say something else?'

"Of course I can. You are simply stating some of the minor decisions I've made. I'm merely agreeing with you. What is it you'd like me say?"

"Minor decisions? You've changed the structure of this business and you consider that minor?"

"Considering that I've spent the last two months changing the foundation of my country and those I'm in alliance with, yes, I do."

"So Clarisse was telling the truth?"

"About me being Queen? Of course. My Grand-mère may have a sense of humor about a lot of things, but my responsibilities and the country we both love, don't fall under the interpretation."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"When would you have liked me to do that, Miranda? You made it clear on more than one occasion when I first begun to work for you just how incompetent you believed me to be. As time progressed, things were better, yes, but not to the point where I would've been able to share such things with you. I'm not sure I would've been comfortable doing so even if it was.

You don't talk to anyone but your daughters and even then you're guarded. I have my own reasons to be guarded. Any deeper search of my name would have garnered you the information of my complete identity and more."

Miranda sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"You left."

"I didn't have a choice."

"There is always a choice."

"Touché, Miranda. I should say that between the options I had available two months ago, the right choice was to go home and help my country."

"What were your choices? Why was leaving me the less important one?"

"My choices were simple: Stay in the States and allow ignorant men to overtake my kingdom or leave the love of my life and take hold of my responsibilities."

"Love of your life?"

I hadn't even realized I said that until she questioned it. Before I could reply my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Andy? Where are you?"_

"_We're going to be late for dinner."_

Of course the twins would choose now to call me.

"I know, my Sparrows. I'm sorry. I was still talking to her. I'm on my way."

"_Okay, Andy."_

"_Hurry up. I'm starving."_

"Of course you are. You're more like me every day. I promise to feed you until you're stuffed. I'll see you soon."

"_YES!"_

"_Bye."_

I ended the call and turned back to Miranda who was still in a kind of shock.

"I'm sorry, Miranda, but I have to go. We'll talk soon, okay?"

"What? Hmm … Yes, yes. Soon. Goodbye for now, Andréa."

I nodded since she clearly wasn't paying attention to me anymore. I couldn't blame her. That was hell of drop even for me and I was supposed to know it. Shaking my head, I moved to the doors and opened them. With a small smile at Emily, Joe and I left.

**Miranda POV**

Love of her life? Could it really be possible that she loved me to? I don't see why she would. Andréa could have anyone. Male or female. I was a workaholic, twice her age and had two daughters approaching their teenage years. Why the hell would she be bothered to be with someone like me? I wonder when I'll see her again. The girl, no, no, woman, has the bad habit of walking away from me.

I know that I love her, that I'm **in** love with her.

That's why her leaving the first time hurt so much. I wouldn't let her go again without a fight, especially now that I knew what I was ultimately fighting for._ Her heart and her staying in my life_. Yes, I'd find some way to woo her and make want to be with me. I knew that she had obligations in her country, but that wouldn't stop me. No, in fact, I'd be completely understanding to that as long as it didn't mean my losing her. With that in mind, I needed to find out how to get in contact with her. I knew for a fact her old numbers were useless. Maybe I could contact Clarisse. She hinted at knowing more than she said two months ago. Hmm ... Yes. I'd have to call her as soon as possi-...

My thoughts were interrupted by Emily. If not for the information she had, I'd have fired her on the spot.

"Miranda, I have the name and information of the friend your girls are out with tonight." Emily said after a moment of consideration.

"Well, who is it?" I asked as I held out my hand for the slip of paper she had in her hand.

"Andréa Sachs." Emily answered quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Hahahahahaha! I know, I know. I'm an evil git, but it just felt right to end here. Let me know what your thinking. Until next time.**

**-Sammy**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy New Year! I hope you all had a great holiday season. Unfortunately, I didn't. That left me in a bit of an uninspired mood. I was really bored so I figured I'd go ahead and try to be productive. This chapter took some twists that I didn't expect, but that's creativity for you. Hope you guys enjoy. R&R!**

* * *

**Miranda POV**

When I made it the restaurant, I wasn't entirely sure how I was going to approach Andréa. I'd just seen her, but I was still kind of shell shocked. I stood back and watched her interact with the twins and I could honestly say that I'd never seen them more relaxed around another adult aside from me.

I decided that I'd see if I could join them. Wow. It's happening already. I never ask anything of anyone. I demand it and expect it to be done, but I guess it could be the fact that technically Andréa is my boss or the fact she's the woman I love and I don't want to scare her off. I can do this.

Taking a deep breath, I begin maneuvering my way towards their table.

"Hello, girls." I said in my normally tone.

"Mom!"

"Mommy!"

"Miranda!"

The three of them said together. I smiled because they were all truly shocked to see me.

"May I join you?" I asked and gestured to the free chair.

"Of course." Andréa answered as she stood and beckoned the waiter.

"Thank you." I said as I sat down. I waited until she'd done so as well before I ordered dinner.

I was relatively quiet after that. I wanted answers, but I didn't know how to go about getting them. Andréa or Amelia, I suppose is her actual name, had more power than me so intimidation wouldn't work. She was essentially my boss so I wasn't even certain trying to find out anything would be wise on my part. What did she want from me? More importantly, what did I want from her? I've never needed anyone aside from my girls and with them, it was a basic need. I wasn't on my playing field here.

My thoughts were interrupted by the waiter bringing our food and the topic of conversation seemed to have shifted from school onto where Amelia had been and what she was doing back.

"Well, I had to go back to my country. I had a responsibility to fulfill which, unfortunately, could not wait any longer. I came back because I have responsibilities here as well and it was time that I took over them in order to get everything in a routine." She replied to th girls.

They both nodded at her response and then looked at one another. They had a way of secretly communicating that I found to be fascinating. Finally the silence broke with Caroline asking what they'd both been wondering.

"So where is your country?"

"Genovia. It's a moderately sized kingdom in Europe." Amelia answered as she ate.

"When do you have to be back?" Cassidy asked timidly.

"Well, that hasn't been decided, sweetie. I know for a fact that I'll be here for at least the next three months because I'm going to be overseeing things at Elias-Clark as well as make some required appearances, but after that, I'm not really sure."

"Do you want to go back?" Caroline asked bluntly.

My interest piqued at the question because I was very curious of the answer myself.

"It's my home, sweetie. I was away for so long already. I love it there and I always want to be there." Amelia answered truthfully.

There it was. I knew that, at least partially, but hearing it hurt more than it should or in comparison to the fact that I knew she couldn't stay but wishing she would. I was in love with her after all. I didn't want to go back to life without her even if she wasn't in my life the way I wanted her to.

"What about your family?" The girls asked together.

"My family? Well, my mother lives in New York with her new husband and my little half-brother. My dad is still in Ohio. We aren't exactly close anymore. My grandmother lives in Genovia with me for the time being." Amelia replied and I could tell she didn't get what the girls meant.

"She means them, well us, Amelia. We're here." I countered quietly.

Her expression was what I anticipated, shocked.

"Um, well, you guys are always welcome in my home. You girls know that whether it be here in the U.S. or back home. I'm sorry I've been gone so long without contact with you, but you guys have had my number since I called you yesterday. I promise you barring an emergency, it won't change. You have my email so you can reach me at anytime you want." She replied as she took one of each of the twins' hands.

"It's not the same and you know it, Andy." Cassidy said sheepishly.

"I know, but it's the best I can do. At least right now. I'm sorry." Amelia responded.

"We are too." Caroline said.

After that, lunch was uncomfortably quiet. Amelia sensed that the twins weren't up for talking anymore and signaled for the check. She paid without even looking at the bill. When her card was returned, she nodded to the man who had been in the corner watching over her and he made his way over.

"I'm sorry this didn't go better, but I don't know what you all expect from me. I'm trying my best to bridge the gap that's between us, but I can only do so much alone. I'll be busy for the next couple of days, but if either of you need anything, feel free to call or email. I hope you ladies have an enjoyable evening. Excuse me." Amelia said before she stood from the table.

The man helped her into her coat and scarf. She pressed a kiss on each of the girls' heads, nodded in goodbye to me and then was escorted outside and into her car.

The girls stood and put on their coats and did as well. The drive home was filled with the same uncomfortable silence and tension that the last half of lunch was. Upon arriving at the townhouse, the girls went to their respective rooms and closed the door.

Is this what I have to look forward to once Amelia goes back to Genovia? Silence and closed doors? That is unacceptable. I made my way up to my study and sat at my desk. I was reclined in the chair thinking when a knock at the door broke my thoughts. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the girls standing in the doorway. I motioned for them to come in. They sat in the chairs on the opposite side of my desk and just looked at me.

"Is something the matter?" I asked when it became clear that neither of them would speak.

"Yes." Caroline answered.

"Would you like to tell me what?"

"We don't want her to leave and we know you don't either."

"How do you know that?"

"Because we've been around for the last two months while she's been gone. We know you miss her. We know you cry at night sometimes. We know that you love each other."

I was in a sort of shock as they spoke alternately listing things that I'd tried to keep hidden from them.

"Well, I won't lie to you and say otherwise. What would you like me to do about it?"

"Convince her to stay or convince her to let us all go back with her."

"Go back? To Genovia? Our lives are here. I cannot help that her's is there, but you both would be willing to just uproot your life to be apart of a culture you don't know?"

"If it meant that we would all be with Andy, then yes, we would."

"Amelia." I corrected automatically as I was lost in their suggestion.

"What?" They asked together both equally confused.

"Her name. It's not Andy or Andréa, it's Amelia." I explained.

"Do you think she'd let us call her Mia?" Cassidy asked her sister.

Caroline shrugged and looked at me.

"I wouldn't know. You'd have to ask her, but that's beside the point. Amelia and I aren't together. It would make very little sense to go back to Genovia with her." I answered and decided to get back on topic.

"But you want to be." They said together.

"I do, yes, but neither of you know that she wants to." I replied shortly.

"We could find out." Caroline exclaimed.

"What? How?" I questioned.

"She said she's going to be here for the next three months. That means you have three months to convince her that you not only want to be with her, but that you can't go back to being without her." Cassidy explained.

I looked at my girls and I could see that they were going to do something whether I give my okay or not.

"You're going to do it anyway, aren't you?" I questioned beyond exhausted from this conversation.

"Yes." They replied honestly.

"Then do what you will and try and not cause trouble." I replied as I reclined back in my chair.

They both squealed and then ran around the desk to hug me before bolting out of the room. Well, I pride myself in always insuring my girls get what they want. I suppose Amelia had better be prepared for the upcoming storm.

* * *

**A/N: In this story, yes her father is alive. He would've been king, but it's a mix between both stories. In which case, this is an AU story. Her dad turned down the crown in order to be with her mom. They were together in Ohio, where he stayed after they divorced. The two stopped speaking after Amelia accepted the throne because he didn't want her to be apart of that life.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello! I know. I know. It's been forever, but today being my birthday, I figured I'd give you guys a gift. College has been kicking my ass. I graduate in two week though, so it's totally been worth it. Anyway, I wanted to let you guys know that I didn't abandon the story. As always, R&R!**

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Sammy**

* * *

**Amelia POV**

I was seriously debating whether or not to contact the girls. I missed them terribly, but after the last time we were together, I don't think it would be welcome. I was supposed to be looking over the numbers currently being produced from the various magazines, but my mind is on what I let slip during that conversation with Miranda.

_The love of my life?_

I have no doubt in my mind that I love her, but the extent of that love had only proven itself to me once before. Three months ago in Paris. I saved Miranda from having to something that while necessary for her retain her job, would have eaten away at the soul many suspect she doesn't have. I truly never thought about why it was so important to me to have done it, but all of the pieces were falling into place.

On a whim, I grabbed a pen and a post-it to write down an idea.

_**Puzzle piece matching necklaces?**_

It was something that I would keep in mind in case I needed it. Shifting focus, I picked up the stack of expense and budget reports. Just as I was beginning to make headway into the finances, there was a knock on my office door.

"Come in." I replied without looking up.

There was no response, but I could feel the presence of someone else in the room.

"Are you going to speak or just stand there? I am very busy." I questioned irritated by the disruption.

"I'd like to talk to you." the voice replied.

I looked up to see Emily standing sheepishly in the middle of the room.

"What can I do for you, Emily? Surely Miranda has a mountain of tasks that you should be trying to complete." I answered as I leaned back in my chair and gave her my complete attention.

"Well, yes, but I think we should clear things up first."

"Oh? What needs clarifying?"

"Are you the new Chairwoman?"

"I am."

Emily took a deep breath, clearly hoping the answer was otherwise.

"Sit down, Emily."

She dropped in the nearest chair.

"Is there something you would like to say to me?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"That seems to be the question everyone wants to ask me. You hated me when I tried to be your friend, then we were sort of friends and Paris happened. After which I was no longer here. So when, exactly, would we have had that particular heart to heart about my family tree?"

"I don't know, but bloody hell, Andréa, you worked here for nearly a year as an assistant when you knew that the entire company was yours. Why?"

"Amelia."

"What?"

"My name is Amelia."

"Oh. Of course, Amelia. The question, however, still remains the same."

"The company belongs to my Grand-mère. I knew that I would be running it at some point, but I didn't know when. I worked for Miranda because a decision was going to have to be made, by me and only me. I merely needed to get an understanding of the main operators to make it."

Emily seemed to consider what I had said and I knew the moment realization set in.

"Y-You? You were responsible for Irv being fired and Miranda being pretty much guaranteed her position as long as she wanted it?"

"Precisely. I knew something was going on with _Runway_ before I even applied for the job, I just didn't know what it was. I found out and made a decision."

She was quiet after that, merely looking at me. After a little while, I went back to work. I was so absorbed that when I looked up again after I'd finished with the numbers she was gone. I shook my head and began to pack up. I was done for the day at the office. Unfortunately, I had to go to an event tonight. It usually wasn't bad, but I wanted to just go home and get some rest.

As I was making my way to the elevator, my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"_Andy?"_

"_It's Amelia, remember?"_

"_Right. Amelia, its Cassidy and Caroline."_

I laughed as the argued lightly and replied.

"Hello, girls. How have you been?"

"_Good. We were wondering when we would see you again."_

"Whenever you want, as long as your mother knows."

"_So tomorrow?"_

"_If she says it's okay?"_

"Yes, Sparrows. Tomorrow is fine. What would you like to do?"

"_Can we just hang out at your place? There are some things we need to talk about."_

"That's fine. I'll clear my schedule and you can have me all day. Deal?"

"_Deal!"_

"Alright, girls. I have to get going. I have an appearance tonight."

"_Okay. We'll call you in the morning."_

"That's fine. I love you both."

"_We love you too."_

"_Oh! By the way, can we call you Mia?"_

I laughed before replying.

"Of course you can, Sparrows. Talk to you in the morning."

"_Bye, Mia."_ they said in unison before hanging up.

I shook my head. I really do miss the baby dragons.

_As much as I miss their mother._

* * *

**A/N: Well, the twins will be in the next chapter, as well as some Mirandy. Maybe? We'll see. Let me know what your thought are.** **Until next time.****  
**

**-Sammy**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, guys. This one is really just a filler. Still trying to tie up some loose ends for graduation, but I wanted to give you guys another chapter since there's been so much feedback for it. I'd like to thank every one for their reviews, follows and favorites. I'll try and update again soon. A longer one. Anyway, R&R as always.**

**Enjoy**

**-Sammy**

* * *

**Ame****lia POV**

As I made it back to the Genovian embassy here in New York, I couldn't help but think about was whether or not Miranda would be at the charity event tonight. I knew from sources that her presence wasn't particularly required and it was common knowledge that if Miranda Priestly could get away with not being surrounded by people that she felt were incompetent anyway, she wouldn't show up.

I was torn between wanting to be near her and wanting to stay as far away as possible. I also knew that that tactic wouldn't last long. I'd been lying down lost in thought for so long. I looked at the clock and saw that it was just before 7:30. My car would be picking me up at 8. I sighed and got up to get changed.

**Miranda POV**

It had been a restless couple of days since the last time I'd seen Amelia. I knew that sooner or later one of us would have to reach out. I also knew that I didn't have a clue as to how exactly to go about that. Ever since the girls talked to me, I'd been thinking and planning. I'd move to Genovia if that meant I'd have all of my girls together.

I walked into my home after a long day at Runway to be greeted by my girls.

"Mom!" they cried out in unison. I think even after all of these months, they're surprised when I make it home for dinner.

After Paris, I changed my priorities. I made sure that I was home every night before dinner, I only went to events that were sponsored or primarily Runway events and I didn't work on weekends. I'd missed most of their childhood; I was determined to not only make up for the time lost, but to be there for them no matter what.

"Hello, girls. How was school?" I asked as I deposited my coat in the closet and stepped out of my shoes.

"It was fine. Caro got an A on her history paper and the school newspaper editor loved my article." Cassidy answered for the both of them.

"That's great. I'm very proud of you both."

"We know, mom." they said together as we all walked into the kitchen.

"Mom, did you get an invite to that charity thing tonight?" Caroline asked as she took down the plates.

"I believe I received an invitation to several charity events this week. Why?" I asked as I began to serve each a portion of the dinner Maria made for us.

"Are you going to go?" Cassidy countered, completely ignoring my question.

I sighed as I realized I wouldn't be getting my answers until they received theirs.

"No, I hadn't planned on attending."

"What if we told you that we were positive Mia would be there?"

I looked from one of my red heads to the other.

"I'd I ask you how you were certain and why you believe her attendance would make me reconsider my night with you two?"

"We spoke we her earlier today and she told us. Also, we know that you miss her. This is your chance to talk to her. Let her see the side of you only we tend to."

I was silent before I sighed again. I did want to see Amelia. I knew that they were right.

"Well, I'll need your help picking out my dress." I said with a smile.

They squealed and began speaking to each other about dress possibilities as they headed for the stairs. I laughed silently as they seemed to forget about me. That was until I heard them call for me at the top of the stairs.

I was truly thankful to have them. I just hoped that I could give them what they so desperately hoped for, but thought I didn't know. ...A truly dedicated second parent.


End file.
